Angelic
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Saat Seijuuro pertama kali melihatnya, ia bagai melihat sesosok malaikat Birthday fict untuk Furihata Kouki.


Di tepian danau yang ada di bawah air terjun, pemuda berambut putih berkulit sepucat porselen sedang duduk menekuk lutut. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak terbalut kain digantikan dengan sebuah kungkungan sayap seputih awan. Sayap itu menempel dari balik punggungnya yang terbuka. Matanya tertutup, tersenyum tipis dan jarinya mengetuk batu seolah memainkan musik dengannya.

Dadanya terkembang di kala ia menghirup dalam aroma lembab khas hutan. Kemudian matanya terbuka menampilkan sepasang warna madu hangat.

Tak lama, ia berdiri. Merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping lalu ke atas untuk melakukan peregangan otot ringan. Sayap itu dikepakkannya dua kali. Menggetarkan udara disekitarnya. Membuat air danau beriak tak tenang. Menghantarakan daun-daun kering yang telah berjatuhan kembali ke atas.

Ia tak bermaksud ingin terbang. Bahkan ia tak pernah mencoba untuk itu.

Bola mata sewarna madu itu kembali terpejam. Sayap yang tadinya terbentang kini tertekuk kuyu di sampingnya. Sayap itu perlahan-lahan mengecil, seolah tersedot kembali ke dalam punggungnya. Karena memang sayap itu tersedot ke dalam. Terus masuk hingga tak menampilkan apapun selain punggung datar khas anak laki-laki seusianya.

Kulitnya mulai menunjukkan warna, tak lagi pucat seperti sebuah porselen mahal dari negeri seberang. Rambut putih itu menggelap, menampilkan warna bumi. Mata yang terpejam itu terbuka, bukan lagi warna madu di sana, melainkan sewarna kayu manis kali ini.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar setelah perubahannya selesai. Pemuda itu melompat dari atas batu untuk menghampiri pakaiannya yang digantung di atas pohon. Memakai pakaian itu, kemudian ia pergi dari sana. Pergi menuju sebuah desa. Berbaur seakan ia adalah bagian dari mereka juga.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Angelic←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Dia datang pada awal musim gugur, sekitar bulan September. Seseorang yang tampaknya bukan orang biasa. Tampak fisiknya berbeda dari warga kebanyakan. Dia tegap dan angkuh seolah memiliki sebuah keabsolutan tak terbantah dari auranya.

Ia melewati jalan setapak dengan tenang. Mengindahkan beberapa tatapan penuh selidik dari warga desa. Semuanya bertanya-tanya siapakah dia, apa maunya datang kemari. Namun pria itu tidak peduli. Dengan seluruh arogansinya ia tetap melangkah.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang berbeda dari semua bangunan di desa itu. Balai Desa. Ia melangkah masuk setelah menggesekkan sepatunya di atas karpet. Tanpa sanyum, tanpa sapa basa basi, ia segera menghampiri meja yang terletak tepat di tengah ruangan sana.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mendengar kabar bagus darimu." ucapnya. Nada suara berat dan dingin itu tak membuat pria tua yang tengah duduk di hadapanya gentar sedikitpun.

"Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, aku sama sekali tidak mau menjual desa ini." tegas si pria tua.

Si sosok angkuh tersenyum masam. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari tas miliknya lalu meletakkanya di atas meja. "Harap pertimbangkan lagi." Setelah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

Begitu ia sampai diambang pintu, si pria tua mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Akashi."

Sosok bernama Akashi itu menengokkan kepalanya. Manatap si pria tua dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan maknanya apa. Tak perlu lama hingga ia kembali menghadap jalanan di hadapanya.

"Bukan itu kalimat yang ingin ku dengar."

→**Angelic←**

Saat masih kecil, Akashi Seijuuro yakin ia telah bertemu dengan sesosok malaikat. Di sebuah air terjun di dalam hutan, saat ia tersasar dulu. Di sana berdiri sesosok anak yang tampak lebih kecil darinya. Berdiri menghadap danau, memunggunginya dengan sayap terbentang. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana rambut yang sewarna dengan sayapnya itu berkibar di saat sayap itu mengepak.

Seijuuro begitu terpana hingga tak sengaja mematahkan ranting yang ia jadikan sebagai pegangan. Membuat malaikat kecil itu menengok dan berbalik padanya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku sesaat. Mata warna kuning gelap itu membola saat menatapnya. Seijuuro dapat melihat bagaimana kulit pucat itu memantulkan pelangi di saat sinar matahari menyinarinya. Bagaimana bibir bulat sewarna delima bergetar karena ketakutan. Bagaimana kedua tangannya bertaut, saling menggenggam untuk menghilangkan getar satu sama lain.

Lalu malaikat kecil itu melompat. Seijuuro mengira bahwa bahwa ia akan terbang. Tapi tidak. Ia hanya melompat turun dari atas batu kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Di saat itu Seijuuro baru sadar bahwa si malaikat kecil memakai sepasang sepatu.

Jika Seijuuro mengingat lagi kejadian delapan tahun lalu, semua itu bagaikan mimpi. Bahwa ia bertemu seorang malaikat hanyalah bagian dari khayalan semu. Dan bagaimana ingatan itu sesekali kembali padanya di saat matanya terpejam – benar-benar seperti sebuah bunga tidur.

Malaikat kecil yang tak bisa terbang itu hanyalah bagian dari ingatan Seijuuro yang kian pudar, yang kian terasa tak nyata. Bagaikan sebuah mimpi dalam kepulan asap. Tak teraih dan takkan terulang sebagaimana yang ia inginkan.

Tapi bukan hanya itu alasan Seijuuro kembali ke desa ini. Desa tempat kakeknya tinggal dulu. Desa dimana dulu pernah ia tinggali selama satu bulan pada libur musim panas. Desa dimana ia bertemu si malaikat kecil yang tak bisa benar-benar lenyap dalam ingatannya.

Perusahaan besar Akashi ingin membangun kembali peternakan dan perkebunan mereka. Tentunya dengan anggaran dana yang mereka miliki, mereka bisa membuat peternakan dan perkebunan besar dan modern.

Seijuuro diperintah oleh ayahnya untuk membujuk kepala desa yang kolot itu perizinan membangun pabrik di salah satu lahannya. Perusahaan Akashi tidak berniat membeli tanah tersebut melainkan hanya menyewanya. Jadi uang sewa dari tanah tersebut dapat masuk ke kas desa. Tapi para tetua desa ini tidak mengerti dan mengira bahwa Akashi Groub ingin membeli desa mereka.

Akashi Groub juga berniat mempekerjakan warga desa ini di dalamnya sehingga akan menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan bagi mereka. Semua niat baik itu telah Seijuuro masukkan ke dalam proposalnya. Namun, meski Seijuuro telah menjelaskan tiap detail rencananya tetap saja usulannya selalu ditolak. Desa kolot dengan orang-orang tua yang tak kalah kolot.

→**Angelic←**

Furihata Kouki kembali ke rumahnya dengan membawa sekeranjang apel.

"Dari mana apel-apel itu, Kouki?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada Kouki ketika mendapati pemuda bersurai coklat itu memasuki dapur.

Kouki meletakkan keranjangnya di meja sebelum akhirnya menghampiri wanita itu untuk dicium pipinya. "Dari paman Aida, bu. Tadi aku membantunya panen buah dan aku diberi itu." Pemuda brunet itu mengintip dari balik punggung ibunya. "Hmm.. baunya harum. Masak apa bu?"

"Hanya sebuah eksperimen dari sayur dan ikan. Aku tidak tau apa namanya ini." Wanita itu tertawa geli saat melihat Kouki yang mengerutkan kening. "Aku janji rasanya akan enak. Sekarang cuci tanganmu dan bereskan meja makan!"

"Hmm.. baiklah.. baiklah..," ucap Kouki malas namun tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju keran air untuk mencuci tangan.

Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan makan mereka, di saat itu juga kepala keluarga Furihata kembali dari ladang. Ia menggantung jaket berkebunnya di belakang pintu dan mengganti sepatu bootnya menjadi sandal rumah kemudian masuk menuju meja makan.

"Harum sekali. Menu apa hari ini?"

Kouki terkekeh kemudian menjawab, "Eksperimen dari ibu lagi, yah!"

Melihat sang suami yang mengerutkan keningnya membuat wanita paruh baya itu ikut terkekeh saat keluar dari dapur. "Ekspresi ayah persis seperti Kouki tadi."

Mereka – Kouki dan tuan Furihata - duduk di kursi masing-masing. Menatap makanan utama mereka yang dihidangkan di tengah-tengah meja.

"Ayah percaya kok masakan Ibu enak."

Nyonya Furihata mendengus "Mukanya tidak seperti itu tuh!" ucap si nyonya Furihata sambil menuangkan makanan ke masing-masing piring.

Keheningan timbul di mula mereka menyantap makanan. Sampai akhirnya Kouki membuka pertanyaan. "Saat aku sedang membantu paman Aida, ku dengar ada sesuatu terjadi di balai desa. Apa ayah tau sesuatu?"

Nyonya Furihata berdehem. "Jangan bicara saat makan!"

Tak mengindahkan teguran dari istrinya, sang kepala kelurga menjawab pertanyaan Kouki. "Semakin seru! Bahkan anggota keluarga Akashi yang datang sendiri!"

Wajah Kouki berubah antusias. "Iyakah? Ayah lihat rupanya?"

Kepala keluarga Furihata menyuap makanan ke mulutnya kemudian mengangguk. "Dia mungkin seusiamu. Mungkin lebih tua. Rambutnya merah, khas Akashi. Tapi gayanya angkuh sekali."

Kouki ber-ooh ria.

"Lagi-lagi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakek Saburo. Saat keluar dari balai, wajahnya tertekuk lima lapis seperti ini." ucap kepala keluarga Furihata sambil mempraktekkan wajah Akashi muda yang tentu saja dilebih-lebihkan hingga terlihat lucu.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Nyonya Furihata hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Ketika tawa mereka terhenti, kali ini kepala keluarga Furihata yang bertanya. "Kouki, bagaimana dengan.." Ada jeda, ia berdehem lalu melanjutkan, "..dengan sayapmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kouki menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia merasa gugup dan berdebar-debar tiap kali keluarganya menanyakan tentang hal tersebut. Meski jarang ditanya seperti itu, Kouki tetap saja merasa cemas, entah kenapa.

"Ba-baik se-seperti biasa. Hanya saja karena cuaca yang semakin lembab membuat punggungku mudah gatal."

Bukan hanya Kouki. Rasa canggung masih saja menyelimuti mereka tiap kali membicarakan hal ini. Karena baik tuan dan nyonya Furihata maupun Kouki sendiri menganggap Kouki adalah anak manusia biasa yang memiliki sedikit kelebihan. Maka dari itu topik pembiacaraan seperti ini jarang mereka bahas. Karena di kepala mereka, Kouki adalah Kouki, anak mereka.

Meski mereka tau pada kenyataanya bahwa Kouki bukan anak kandung.

Tepatnya 17 tahun yang lalu. Pasangan ini baru saja diliputi duka akibat meninggalnya anak mereka yang baru berusia 3 bulan. Di saat itu juga, hari sedang hujan ringan. Sang nyonya Furihata masih menangis di kamarnya. Terus menangis sampai ujung matanya menangkap sekumpulan merpati yang terbang rendah dari luar jendela.

Merpati-merpati itu terbang tak jauh dari tanah. Berputar-putar, sesekali menukik ke bawah untuk mendarat kemudian mengudara kembali. Di bawah kumpulan merpati itu, ia dapat melihat sepasang kaki kecil. Awalnya ia mengira kaki itu hanyalah boneka, terlihat bagaimana pucatnya kaki itu. Namun di saat ia melihat kaki kecil itu bergerak-gerak dan menendang-nendang, ia tersentak.

Buru-buru melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya, nyonya Furihata bahkan lupa memakai alas kaki untuk pergi ke luar pekarangan. Lumpur-lumpur dan rinai air hujan tak dihiraukannya.

Ketika sampai di sana, kumpulan merpati terbang menjauh. Rintik hujan memelan hingga perlahan-lahan menghilang. Nyonya Furihata terkejut dengan mulut terbuka.

Ia melihat sebuah keajaiban – atau itu yang ia pikir. Seperti pergabungan manusia dan merpati, sosok anak kecil yang terbaring di atas tanah itu berkulit pucat – sangat pucat hingga dalam keadaan diam, wanita ini berpikir bahwa sosok ini adalah boneka yang ada di etalase toko mahal di kota. Berambut putih, dan satu hal yang paling mencolok darinya adalah sepasang sayap yang sewarna dengan rambutnya – merentang dan sedikit tertekuk hingga ujung sayap itu sedikit menutupi sisian tubuhnya yang tak terbalut kain apapun.

Sosok itu terpejam dan tak layaknya anak kecil seusianya yang lain, sosok itu tidak menangis. Sesekali tangan mungil yang masih terkepal bergerak dan kaki itu menendang, mungkin karena kedinginan mengingat sosok itu yang tak beralaskan apapun dan dinginnya hari setelah hujan.

Nyonya Furihata menyentuh sosok itu dengan ujung jarinya, pelan karena takut tersengat atau semacamnya. Tapi tidak. Justru sensasi lembut bak menyentuh kain beludru yang ia rasa.

Merasa aneh dan juga takut, tapi jiwa keibuannya memanggil untuk menolong sosok itu. Ia menggendong sosok itu ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat kemudian berlari menuju dalam rumah.

Sang kepala keluarga Furihata terkejut saat melihat istrinya datang dari pintu luar dengan kaki penuh lumpur dan langsung berlari menuju kamar. Sekilas ia melihat istrinya sedang membawa sesuatu, namun tak begitu jelas. Ia hanya melihat sayap putih. Mungkin seekor angsa, pikirnya.

Penasaran, ia mengikuti istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun ia sadari bahwa yang dibawa istrinya bukanlah angsa, melainkan sesosok bayi – atau bukan, ia tak yakin apa nama makhluk ini.

Ia mendekat. Diam karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke istrinya, menunjukkan ekspresi penuh tanya dan hanya dibalas oleh gelengan.

Sinar matahari yang sudah tak tertutup awan kelabu kini mengintip dari sela jendela. Salah satu ujung sinarnya mengenai kulit makhluk kecil tersebut dan anehnya memantulkan tujuh warna. Pasangan suami istri itu saling tatap lalu kembali melihat sosok yang terletak di atas tempat tidur dengan tatapan kagum.

Kemudian makhluk kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan. Warna kuning gelap bagaikan madu menatap langit-langit. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tapi tak terdengar suara dari sana. Merasa seperti terpanggil, hati kecilnya menafsirkan tingkah mahluk kecil itu adalah tangisan karena lapar, nyonya Furihata mendekat.

Membuka kancing kemejanya, kemudian kembali mendekap makhluk kecil itu. Memberikan asi yang tak lagi bisa ia berikan pada anak kandungnya. Makhluk itu seolah mengerti, seolah memiliki insting layaknya bayi manusia. Makhluk itu menyusu dan nyonya Furihata sadar bahwa yang di dalam dekapannya ini tidak mempunyai gigi.

Sedangkan tuan Furihata hanya terpaku pada tempatnya. Melihat istrinya yang memperlakukan makhluk itu layaknya anak mereka.

Tapi tak lama tuan Furihata merasa ada yang aneh. Ada yang berubah dari makhluk itu. Matanya membola dan kian membola di saat sayap itu perlahan-lahan menyusut. Kulit yang terlampau pucat itu mulai berubah kekuningan hingga menjadi coklat pudar. Rambutnya berubah warna, sewarna dengan milik istrinya.

Dan di saat semua proses perubahan itu selesai, tuan dan nyonya Furihata terbengong. Makluk ini berubah menjadi anak manusia.

Kemudian suara tangis khas bayi memenuhi ruangan.

→**Angelic←**

Saat Kouki hendak pergi menuju danau untuk menjemur sayapnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang dikelilingi oleh 3 anak kecil. Ia dilempari kerikil-kerikil kecil. Meski wajahnya memperlihatkan tanda tak suka, namun pemuda itu tidak berusaha melawan.

Merasa kasihan. Kouki menghampiri mereka.

"Hey.. hey kalian! Hentikan!" tegur Kouki. Salah satu tangannya menahan tangan seorang anak yang memegang kerikil yang agak besar.

"Kouki-nii! Orang ini yang kata ayah akan membuat ayah tidak dapat berkebun! Dia orang jahat!"

Kouki melirik pemuda itu dari ujung matanya. 'Benar juga, rambut merah itu pasti Akashi.'

"Tapi bukan berarti harus dilempar kan? Kalau orang ini mati, kamu mau dipenjara hah?" ancam Kouki.

Dan ketiga anak kecil ini akhirnya diam. Kouki melepaskan tangan anak yang digenggamnya. Dapat sekilas Kouki rasakan gemetar di sana. "Ka-kami tidak bermasud untuk itu.." gumamnya.

"Kalau tidak ingin dihukum karena berbuat tidak baik, ya jangan dilakukan." Kouki tersenyum kemudian menatap Seijuuro. "Lagipula jika orang ini berbuat jahat, dia akan dapat balasannya."

Ketiga anak kecil itu menunduk. Merasa bersalah karena telah menakut-nakuti mereka, Kouki mengacak-acak puncak kepala anak-anak itu satu per satu. "Sudah.. sudah.. jangan murung! Lebih baik pergi main saja sana!"

Ketiga anak kecil itu mengangkat kepala mereka. Mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut kemudian berangsur pergi.

Tinggallah Kouki dan Seijuuro. Pemuda berambut merah itu mentap punggung pemuda brunet yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya ini dengan tatapan datar.

"Err... terimakasih." ucap Seijuuro.

Kouki berbalik dan masih dengan senyum cerahnya membalas, "Tak masalah!"

Lalu hening. Seijuuro hanya terpaku melihat senyum itu yang perlahan memudar menjadi ekspresi takut dan kepala itu semakin menunduk. Rupanya Seijuuro tidak sadar bahwa tatapan intens darinya dianggap sebagai pelototan bagi pemuda ini.

Kouki mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, matanya melirik ke atas. Kelereng sewarna kayu manis itu mengintip dari helaian rambut yang jatuh dari keningnya. "Sepertinya kamu lumayan dibenci oleh warga sini."

Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak menyangka pemuda di depannya ini mengangkat topik pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Kalimat menyindir pula.

"Aku tau."

"Kamu ingin membuat proyek besar dan menghancurkan bisnis kecil di desa ini," singgung Kouki lagi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Tapi kami telah mempersiapkan lapangan pekerjaan untuk warga," jelas Seijuuro. Jelas ia tidak suka dengan tuduhan Kouki yang menusuk itu.

"Tapi bukan itu yang kami mau."

"Hey, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Seijuuro tiba-tiba.

Kouki menengok sedikit kebelakang. Matanya memandang ke atas seolah berpikir. "Hum.. aku hanya tidak suka padamu sih."

Setelah itu Seijuuro tidak membalas lagi. Ia membiarkan Kouki melangkah menjauh. Namun tiba-tiba ada satu pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di kepalanya sejak sampai di desa ini dan ingin ia tanyakan pada si pemuda brunet.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

Kouki berhenti dan berbalik. Seijuuro berjalan menyusul.

"Apa kau tau jalan menuju danau yang ada di dalam hutan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kouki gelagapan. Wajahnya mendadak pucat dan keringat dingin muncul di dahinya. Lagipula dari mana orang ini tau ada danau di dalam hutan?

Kouki mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Melihat apapun selain si anggota keluarga Akashi. "A-aku tidak tau. Me-memangnya ada danau? Ti-tidak pernah de-dengar tuh!"

Seijuuro bukanlah orang bodoh. Jelas ia tau bahwa pemda di depannya ini sedang berbohong. "Jadi kau tau. Lewat mana?" tanya Seijuuro dengan kesimpulannya sendiri.

Kouki mundur selangkah. Lalu beberapa langkah lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa si rambut merah ini ikut malangkah maju.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak tau. Tidak pernah dengar. Te-tempat apa itu? Be-belum pernah sekali pun kesana. Haha haha.."

"Kau hanya cukup beri tau jalannya padaku. Aku takkan memaksamu ikut denganku. Aku sangat butuh informasi ini."

Kouki berhenti. Matanya melirik pada sepasang mata merah di hadapannya. "Memangnya kenapa kau ingin ke sana?" tanya Kouki dengan suara amat pelan.

Seijuuro membalas tatapan itu. Memandang balik pada sepasang mata kayu manis yang malu-malu namun tersirat tuntutan jawaban darinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan."

Kouki memutuskan tatapan mata mereka dan memilih untuk menunduk. "Aku tidak tau tempat itu." ucapnya kali ini dengan suara yang jelas, tanpa gugup atau takut seperti sebelumnya. "Tidak pernah ada yang pergi ke tempat itu. Bahkan jika kau tanya warga sini, tak akan ada yang tau jalan ke sana. Usahamu akan percuma menuju tempat itu."

Kouki bergeser ke samping. Mengucapkan "Permisi." kemudian melangkah pergi.

Namun Seijuuro adalah orang yang keras kepala. Dia tau dan dia yakin bahwa pemuda brunet ini mengetahui jalan menuju tempat itu. Berprasangka bahwa mungkin saja pemuda brunet ini sengaja menyembunyikan tempat itu bahkan sampai dugaan bahwa mungkin pemuda ini mengenal sosok malaikat yang pernah ia lihat dulu.

Seijuuro mengejar Kouki. Mengambil sebelah tangannya lalu ditarik untuk menghentikan pemuda tersebut.

"Jika warga yang lain tidak tau tempatnya, berarti hanya kau yang tau."

"Tidak! Aku tidak tau!"

"Kau menyembunyikannya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dan menutupinya."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak tau!" teriak Kouki sambil menghentakkan tangan Seijuuro.

Ia berlari sekencang mungkin, namun si anggota keluarga Akashi cukup cepat untuk mengejarnya. Hingga ia tersusul dan berhenti di depan Kouki. Membuat pemuda brunet itu kagok dan menabrak tubuhnya.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Seijuuro untuk menangkap kedua bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil dari dirinya tersebut, dan didorongnya menuju pohon terdekat. Membuat punggung pemuda itu terbentur di batang pohon dan menahannya di sana agar tidak dapat lari kemanapun. Memenjara dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu lari. Cukup katakan padaku jalannya.."

Kouki memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya yang berkerut. Punggungnya terasa amat ngilu hingga sesaat ia sulit bernafas.

Seijuuro terhenti di kala melihat ekspresi kesakitan milik Kouki. Melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu pemuda itu kemudian bertanya, "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kouki tidak menjawab. Memilih untuk memindahkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya menggantung ke bawah, kini terangkat untuk masing-masing memegang pundaknya. Berusaha sedikit mencapai ujung punggungnya. Sakit. Ngilu.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Kouki merosot ke bawah. Seijuuro yang tak mengerti pada apa yang telah ia lakukan, terlihat kebingungan akan tingkah laku Kouki. Sedangkan Kouki masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sesak. Dalam hati berdoa agar sayapnya tidak tiba-tiba keluar karena benturan tadi benar-benar telah menyakiti sepasang anggota tubuh tambahan miliknya tersebut.

Seijuuro masih bingung akan berbuat apa. Hingga terdengar suara laki-laki tua dari jauh.

"Kalian sedang apa di sa-" ucapannya terhenti di saat melihat kondisi Kouki yang sedang menahan rasa sakit. "Kouki!"

→**Angelic←**

Mereka berdiri di depan pekarangan rumah keluarga Furihata. Pria berumur hampir pertengahan tahun itu hanya tersenyum tipis kepada pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. Wajah khas kebapakan itu berusaha maklum dan tidak seolah menyudutkan dia yang kini sedang dilanda rasa bersalah.

"Kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Dari dulu tubuh Kouki memang lemah, terutama di punggungnya. Ini bukan pertama kali punggungnya terbentur."

"Sungguh saya tidak tau. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti anak anda."

Lalu kepala keluarga Furihata tertawa. Membuat Seijuuro yang tadinya berwajah tertekuk karena khawatir menjadi kebingungan.

"Tingkahmu benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu terpengaruh pada kesanmu yang datang ke desa ini. Apalagi dengan wajah kaku itu haha!"

"Apa maksud anda?"

Tertawa lagi. "Lalu dengan kata-kata sopan itu hahaha!"

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Saya bersikap sopan karena saya menghormati anda yang lebih tua dari saya." Seijuuro menegaskan kalimatnya. Ia merasa cukup dengan semua kebingungan yang ia alami hari ini.

Kepala keluarga Furihata berdehem untuk menetralkan tawanya. "Maaf. Aku hanya merasa sedikit terkejut. Tak ku sangka anggota keluarga Akashi bisa peduli pada hal remeh di keluarga biasa seperti kami. Sungguh di luar bayangan kami."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya merasa cukup canggung untuk menanggapi pujian tak langsung yang jarang didapatkannya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja. Aku yakin keadaan Kouki sudah baikan saat ini."

"Kalau begitu izinkan saya menengoknya sebelum saya pergi."

"Tidak perlu." cegahnya. "Kouki pasti sudah tertidur sekarang." Memasang senyum ramah untuk dapat meyakinkannya.

Seijuuro lagi-lagi merasakan perasaan ganjil. Lagi-lagi merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Namun Seijuuro tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

"Baiklah, besok saya akan kemari lagi untuk menjenguknya. Ini merupakan tanggung jawab saya untu-"

"Tidak usah!" potongnya. "Tidak perlu datang lagi. Tidak perlu juga merasa bertanggung jawab. Kouki adalah tanggung jawab kami."

Merasa apapun yang akan dikatakannya akan tetap ditolak oleh pria di hadapannya ini, Seijuuro memilih untuk diam. Berbalik kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Meski dikatakan tidak perlu datang, Seijuuro akan tetap datang. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mendapatkan infomasi mengenai danau itu dari si pemuda brunet.

→**Angelic←**

Kouki masih mengintip dari celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Mata sewarna madunya menatap punggung si pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan menjauh di saat nyonya Furihata mengetuk pintu. Menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat ibunya yang datang dari arah pintu sambil membawakan baskom berisi air hangat.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Nyonya Furihata.

Kouki hanya mengangguk. Nyonya Furihata maju dan menghampiri Kouki yang masih telungkup ditumpu oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Sayapnya yang sebelah kanan menggelung tertekuk karena merapat pada tembok sedangkan sayap sebelah kiri direntangkan karena pangkal sayapnya terbalut oleh perban.

"Sayapmu masih sakit?"

Kouki mengangguk pelan kemudian sedikit tersentak di saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus sayapnya. Selalu ada sensasi merinding tiap kali Kouki merasakan sentuhan orang lain di sayapnya. Tapi reaksi Kouki diartikan lain oleh nyonya Furihata. "Sakit? Maaf."

Kouki menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Berusaha meyakinkan dengan ekspresinya.

Ia memang tidak bisa bersuara jika sudah dalam wujud seperti ini. Itulah salah satu alasan lain yang membuat Kouki tidak suka pada wujudnya yang ini. Ia tidak bisa berbicara. Meski mempunyai sayap, ia tidak bisa terbang. Dan seluruh tubuhnya baik dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki berubah warna. Semuanya terlalu mencolok. Terlalu berbeda.

Setelah mengelap tubuh Kouki menggunakan kain dan air hangat yang tadi ia bawa, nyonya Furihata mengecup pundak kepala Kouki kemudian mengacak rambut itu pelan. "Cepat sembuh ya," ucapnya yang dibalas oleh senyuman dan anggukan dari Kouki. Setelah itu wanita yang hampir paruh baya ini melangkah ke luar.

Sebenarnya Kouki ingin sekali membalas dengan mengecup pipi ibunya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Lebih tepatnya sulit bergerak. Satu sayapnya saja sudah cukup memenuhi kamarnya yang memiliki lebar lima meter. Lihat saja bagaimana ujung sayap bagian kirinya yang terkembang itu menyentuh lemari bukunya. Sudah tidak ada ruang lagi untuknya untuk merubah posisi. Jika ia paksa untuk berpindah sekalipun, pasti ada satu atau dua barang di kamarnya yang akan terkena sabetan sayapnya.

Karena sayap sebelah kirinya harus terus terbentang akibat pangkalnya yang terkilir.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kouki merasakan hal ini. Dulu saat ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun, dia pernah mengalami sakit yang sama. Punggungnya terkena ujung meja di saat temannya tidak sengaja mundur dan membuat Kouki terhempas ke belakang. Tapi saat itu sayapnya tidak selebar sekarang. Ia masih bisa duduk menghadap dinding, tidak melulu terlungkup seperti sekarang.

Kouki menghela nafas lelah. Berarti sampai sayap ini sembuh, Kouki terjebak di wujud seperti ini dan akan terus terlungkup. Sampai sayap ini sembuh, Kouki akan kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi. Sampai sayap ini sembuh, ia tidak bisa ke luar rumah.

→**Angelic←**

Sudah hari ketiga dan Kouki masih terjebak di wujudnya yang lain. Sayapnya sudah tidak dibalut perban, tapi masih terasa sedikit nyeri kalau ia paksa untuk ditekuk. Namun ada satu masalah lain yang ia rasa, yaitu gatal. Sudah empat hari berarti Kouki tidak menjemur sayapnya. Pinggangnya juga sedikit pegal karena terus telungkup. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke luar.

Memutuskan untuk nekat, Kouki sambil menahan rasa sakit memasukkan sayap lebarnya kembali ke tubuhnya. Diakhiri dengan sebuah desisan akibat masih merasakan ngilu, Kouki buru-buru memakai kaos kumuhnya kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar.

Nyonya Furihata terpekik tertahan saat mendapati Kouki yang melewati dapur. "Kouki! Kenapa kau keluar kamar?"

Kouki berhenti. "Aku ingin berjemur, bu. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan gatalnya!" jawabnya. Ia mencomot dua buah apel yang ada di atas meja makan kemudian kembali berjalan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan lama. Daah bu!"

Kouki berjalan melewati pekarangan. Tempo langkahnya bervariasi. Sesekali cepat karena terburu-buru, sesekali berhenti karena rasa ngilu seperti tersengat terasa di punggungnya, kemudian kembali berjalan dalam tempo cepat lagi.

Seijuuro yang baru saja hendak pergi ke kediaman Furihata – kebiasaanya selama tiga hari ini untuk mengecek apakah keadaan si pemuda brunet sudah bisa ditemui atau belum – dikejutkan dengan munculnya pemuda yang ingin ditemuinya tersebut di jalan mereka sempat bersinggungan dulu.

Pemuda yang seingatnya bernama Kouki itu terlihat terburu-buru. Berjalan masuk ke dalam rimbunnya pepohonan. Seijuuro berniat untuk mengikuti Kouki terlebih dahulu, tak bermaksud untuk mengganggu perjalanannya sekaligus penasaran kemana arah orang yang terlihat masih terluka ini pergi.

Seijuuro tetap menjaga jarak. Sesekali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu menyadari mereka semakin jauh memasuki hutan. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh. Otak jeniusnya berpikir mungkin saja Kouki hendak menuju tempat yang ia cari.

Lalu tak lama ia mendengar suara air. Hal itu menguatkan dugaanya. Terlebih di saat langkah kaki Kouki semakin cepat seolah tidak sabar untuk cepat sampai. Ia juga tak kalah antusias.

Seijuuro bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengintip bagaimana Kouki berlari menuju tepian danau. Membuka kaos yang ia pakai lalu dilempar sembarang kemudian melompat ke atas batu. Ah, Seijuuro ingat batu itu. Itulah batu dimana si malaikat semunya berdiri.

Seijuuro melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri danau. Berharap menemukan sesuatu, namun nihil. Tidak ada sesuatu yang ganjil di tempat ini.

Sebenarnya ada satu. Yaitu keberadaan Kouki itu sendiri.

Seijuuro kembali memperhatikan si pemuda brunet yang berdiri diatas batu. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak, "Yeah akhirnya!" membuat Seijuuro ingin tertawa.

Namun pemandangan berikutnya membuat bibir Seijuuro yang tadi melengkung ke atas, menjadi terbuka, menganga. Seijuuro dapat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih keluar dari punggung yang tak terbalut kain. Rambut kecoklatan itu berubah memutih mulai dari pangkal menuju ujung-ujungnya. Kulit yang tadinya berwarna coklat pudar, terlihat menyilaukan karena perlahan memantulkan cahaya tujuh warna.

Pencarian Seijuuro akhirnya berakhir. Namun tak disangkanya ternyata Kouki lah sosok yang ia cari.

Terpesona untuk kedua kalinya, Seijuuro melangkah mendekat. Kouki yang masih asik sendiri dengan peregangan otot sayapnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Seijuuro sampai si pemuda berambut merah itu berkata. "Kouki.."

Kouki buru-buru berbalik. Sayap yang terentang itu menciptakan angin yang menggetarkan udara sekitar di saat ia berbalik. Seijuuro semakin terpana. Bagaimana ia bisa menatap wajah itu sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan jarak yang dekat.

Kouki melihat ke bawah. Kepada pemuda barambut merah yang menatapnya kagum. Kakinya gemetar. Ia takut. Lalu bagai deja vu, Kouki teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Malaikat itu membulatkan mata. Mundur selangkah lalu melompat ke arah samping. Lagi-lagi malaikat itu tidak terbang, pikir Seijuuro. Mungkin karena ia terluka saat itu. Seijuuro menyesalkan tingkahnya mendorong Kouki tempo hari.

Tak membiarkan malaikat itu pergi, Seijuuro berlari dan menangkap sayapnya. Membuat Kouki tersentak, sayapnya terbentang lebar lalu Kouki jatuh terduduk.

Kouki menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan sendu. Membuat Seijuuro sadar akan tindakannya yang sepertinya menyakiti malaikat yang selama ini ia cari. Dengan itu buru-buru ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf! Aku menyakitimu?"

Kouki menggeleng sambil berusaha bangkit. Hendak kabur kembali, namun kali ini tangannya yang ditahan oleh Seijuuro.

"Tunggu! Bisakah kita bicara sebe-" ucapannya terpotong begitu menyadari sensasi lain di jemarinya kala bersentuhan dengan kulit Kouki. Ibu jarinya secara reflek mengelus permukaan kulit itu, membuat Kouki berjengit dan dengan cepat melihat ke tangan mereka yang bertaut.

Seijuuro menyadari tindakannya menakuti Kouki, ia menghentikan pergerakan ibu jarinya namun masih enggan melepaskan tangan itu. Melihat kepala Kouki yang menunduk dan tertutup sayapnya yang putih, Seijuuro memanggil. "Kouki.."

Kouki mengangkat kepalanya buru-buru. Matanya membola seolah terejut bagaimana pemuda ini bisa mengetahui namanya. Identitas aslinya. Seijuuro membalas tatapan itu dengan ekspresi memohon. "Ku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin bicara. Ku mohon beri aku waktu untuk itu."

Wajah Kouki terlihat meragu. Pandangan matanya liar melihat sekitar seolah takut sesuatu akan muncul.

Seijuuro seolah tau dengan gelagat Kouki pun melanjutkan, "Aku ke sini sendiri, dan aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Tidak akan pernah. Aku janji."

Kouki kembali menatap Seijuuro intens. Berusaha mencari kejujuran dan kesungguhan dari sepasang bola mata magenta. Setelah yakin, Kouki menghela nafas.

Ia mengangguk dan Seijuuro tersenyum lega.

→**Angelic←**

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Di atas tanah, di pinggir danau. Kouki masih dengan wujud malaikatnya. Sayap yang satu tertekuk santai di sisian tubuhnya dan yang satu lagi terbentang melingkar hingga hampir dapat menutupi mereka.

Seijuuro masih memegang tangan Kouki seolah tak rela melepaskannya. Seolah takut Kouki akan lari lagi jika tidak ditahan. Meski kini bukan hanya satu, justru kedua tangan Kouki ia genggam baik-baik.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu, kita pernah bertemu disini. Apa kau ingat?"

Kouki mengangguk gugup. Sebenarnya ia ingin menambahkan bahwa ia baru saja mengingatnya tadi. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena dalam wujud ini ia tidak bisa berbicara.

"Saat itu aku tidak sengaja sampai di tempat ini dan melihatmu. Kau langsung lari. Dan begitu ku kejar, kau menghilang. Aku ditemukan oleh warga desa esok harinya.

Aku tidak mengatakan kepada yang lain tentangmu. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Karena jika ku katakan, mereka mungkin mengira aku sudah gila. Tapi kau benar-benar ada dan aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu."

Kouki menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan genggaman pada tangannya menguat.

"Kau begitu indah dan aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Kulit Kouki yang pucat memancarkan warna merah muda. Kouki merona karena malu.

Seijuuro tersenyum. Tapi hanya sebentar saat senyum itu berubah menjadi kembali serius.

"Kouki.. bolehkah aku menyentuh sayapmu?"

Kouki terdiam beberapa saat. Menimbang-nimbang sambil menatap genggaman yang ada di kedua tangannya. Merasakan bahwa Seijuuro tidak memiliki niat jahat, dan tangannya juga tidak kasar Kouki mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan.

Seijuuro melepaskan genggamannya yang ada di tangan Kouki. Lalu satu tangannya perlahan-lahan meraih sayap terbentang yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Matanya melirik ke Kouki yang sedang memejamkan matanya rapat sambil menahan nafas lalu kembali melihat pada sayap sewarna awan.

Kouki berjengit saat sentuhan itu di mulai. Kembali tubuhnya merasakan merinding. Merasakan sensasi geli dan aneh di saat tangan besar itu mengelus sayap berbulunya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek karena menahan geli. Warna merah muda semakin terlihat pekat di area wajah seputih porselennya.

Kouki membuka mata dan menatap Seijuuro dengan tatapan lemah. Seijuuro yang melihat itu menghentikan sentuhan tangannya di sayap Kouki. Mendudukkan diri di tanah, kemudian berkata, "Haaah... apa-apaan wajah itu. Manis sekali."

Kalimat itu membuat sang malaikat bingung dan mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Seijuuro menghela nafas. Mendekat pada Kouki dan memeluk makhluk malang bersayap itu ke dalam dadanya.

"Pokoknya kau harus jadi milikku!"

→**Angelic←**

Secara misterius, proposal dari Akashi Groub berubah. Dari menyewa lahan untuk pembangunan pabrik, peternakan dan perkebunan modern, menjadi menyewa tanah untuk dijadikan sentral penjualan hasil ternak serta ladang warga untuk dipasarkan di luar desa. Tentu saja proposal ini tak langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kepala desa. Melainkan masih disimpan untuk nantinya diadakan diskusi dengan tetua desa.

Sedangkan si pewaris Akashi Groub semakin sering bolak balik dari kota ke desa. Alasannya juga masih tidak diketahui. Karena pemuda yang kini ramai dibicarakan oleh ibu-ibu ini sering menghilang dari siang hingga sore hari tiap kali ia datang. Semua orang itu tidak tau kemana selama ini ia pergi saat berkunjung ke desa.

Padahal hanya satu tempat yang akan didatangi oleh Seijuuro tiap kali datang di kampung halaman ayahnya. Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Kakinya menapaki tiap titian dan celah pepohonan di hutan. Hati gempita dan rasa tak sabar ingin segera sampai tujuan.

Hingga matanya melihat cahaya dari celah pepohonan dan telinganya mendengar suara air. Seijuuro mempercepat langkahnya. Dan begitu ia berhasil melewati hutan, ia langsung disambut oleh pemandangan indah yang tak kunjung membuatnya bosan.

Sesosok malaikat yang duduk di atas batu pada tepian danau. Kilau matahari dan pantulan pelangi yang menyelimutinya benar-benar membuatnya serasa tidak mungkin tergapai. Lalu sayap yang terbentang dari punggung yang terbuka itu sangat kokoh dan indah.

Malaikat itu menengok saat Seijuuro memanggil namanya. Wajahnya yang damai berubah tertekuk dan bibir sewarna delima itu sedikit maju karena merajuk. Seijuuro hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sang malaikat yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

Kouki melompat dari atas batu dan mendekat untuk berdiri di hadapan Seijuuro.

"Kau sudah mendengar beritanya kan?"

Kouki menghela nafas lalu mengangguk meski terlihat enggan.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya dan merubah proposal proyek kami hingga tidak ada satupun dari pihak kita berdua yang merasa di rugikan."

Kouki mengangguk lagi dua kali. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan mengisyaratkan pada Seijuuro untuk bicara langsung pada intinya.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan janjiku dan kini aku akan menagih janjimu."

Lagi-lagi Kouki mengangguk. Masih dengan keengganan yang sama apalagi ia tau maksud dari pembicaraan ini.

Seijuuro mendekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti wajahnya dengan wajah Kouki. "Waktu itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak suka padaku." Wajahnya semakin dekat. Ia bahkan sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kouki yang kini sudah memancarkan warna merah muda. "Bisakah kau menghilangkan kata tidak di kalimat itu dan menggantinya menjadi _suka_?"

Kouki berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Perlahan wujudnya berubah. Menjadi manusia biasa agar ia dapat kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Namun tak ada satupun kata yang mampu ia ucapkan. Kepalanya terasa begitu panas dan penuh hingga membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"T-tidak!" Hanya itu yang dapat Kouki ucapkan.

Kemudian Seijuuro mendekap Kouki ke dalam pelukannya. Toh meski Kouki menolak Seijuuro dapat mengetahui hal sebaliknya yang jelas-jelas diekspresikan lewat tingkahnya. Dan jika memang Kouki benar membantah, Seijuuro masih punya sepuluh rencana lagi untuk membujuk – kalau perlu memaksa Kouki untuk setuju dengannya.

→**Fin←**

Happy birthday anakku tersayang baby cookie my little angel~

Wahai malaikat kecilku, kubuatkan kamu epep yang membuatmu benar-benar menjadi sesosok malaikat! Kyaaa. Mamah rela bergadang demi merampungkan ini naaaak~

Dan mengenai cerita, sama sekali gak ada niatan untuk membuat cerita ini kompleks dengan adanya drama-drama (meski menurutku ini sih juga sudah lumayan drama). Aku cuma mau menyajikan Kouki yang begitu indah sebagai sesosok malaikat. Gak ada konflik yang begitu berarti. Juga cerita yang bertele-tele (ya.. aku sadar akan hal itu, karena entah kenapa aku selalu terjebak dalam cerita alur lambat)

Dan typo, harap maklum. Anne adalah miss typo, beneran.

Dan sebagai request, makasih buat Nivel yang minta namanya disebutkan di epep ini. Makasih nak, dan ceman-ceman TBNTG juga.

Kalau ada yang bingung dengan pendeskripsian disini, monggo di review. Nanti kita bicarakan di kamar – eh pm maksudnya.


End file.
